Interdimensional Duels
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A collection of one-shots where I take the main characters from my different Yugioh and Yugioh GX stories and have them duel each other. It as just a fun little idea I put together after a reviewer asked who would win in a duel between two of my characters.


**AN: Someone asked me who I thought would win in a duel between Harry from 'Death's Gravekeeper' and Jaden from 'A True Slifer Red' so here is a duel to figure that out. Both of their decks have been randomly shuffled so let's see who'll win. For timelines this takes place just after chapter five (the promotion exam chapter) in 'A True Slifer Red' and for Death's Gravekeeper it's just after chapter three.**

Interdimensional Duel

Hadrian Ishtar vs. Jaden Yuki

-Canus Erymanthium A.K.A. TheSilverboar-

Sighing he leaned back into his chair as he finished the day's paperwork for his portion of the multiverse, "Good grief it's tiring managing sixty three different universes." He grumbled to himself "And I have even more that will be put into my jurisdiction soon.". Shaking his head he decided to look at the newer universes in his domain, the worlds of Duel Monsters as he saw the focal points of two of those worlds, Jaden Yuki who had become the sponsored 'apprentice' of Yugi Moto and Hadrian Ishtar who had been reborn into that world a few years before.

Looking over those two worlds he idly wondered which of them would win in a duel before he decided that he could use a little break anyway and teleported himself over to his little side dimension and had it reshaped to look like a duel Arena. "Now to summon them." He said calmly as he snapped his fingers and the two duelists, as well as their friends, landed with a thud on the ground. From Jaden Yuki's world he had brought along Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, Missy Kochou, and Syrus Truesdale while Hadrian Ishtar had brought Bastion, Hassleberry, Alexis, Pegasus, and the rest of the Ishtar family.

"What happened?" Jaden asked with a groan as he cleared his throat and they all looked up.

"I brought you here to find out something." He said simply as he waved his hand and a silver throne appeared which he sat down upon "My name is Canus Erymanthium, although I have also been known as TheSilverboar, and I am one of the guardians of the Multiverse.".

"The Multiverse?" Jaden Yuki's Bastion asked with a raised eyebrow "Isn't that the theory that there are an infinite number of universes and each one represents a different possible future or past?".

"Great Scott it's another me!" Harry's Bastion exclaimed as the two groups finally noticed each other.

"You two groups are from different multiverses," he said happily "and I wanted to see who would win in a duel between you two, after all, you are the focal points of your universe.".

"We are?" Jaden and Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said with a nod "now…are you two going to duel?".

"Why not," Hadrian said with a shrug "I beat you in my world so I can probably do the same here if you're not too different.".

"Ah," he chided "but in this world he doesn't use the Elemental HEROs like he did in yours…that and he is by far more intelligent.".

"Then this is going to be good," Hadrian said with a grin as they walked to their sides of the arena, their friends and family cheering for them to win "you ready?".

"Without a doubt." Jaden said with a grin.

"Then I'll go first," Harry declared and drew "and I'll set one monster face down and then end my turn.".

"Didn't get too good of a starting hand huh?" Jaden asked sympathetically "Bad for you but good for me, I'll begin with the field spell A Legendary Ocean which lowers the level of all water monsters by one and raises their attack and defense by two hundred points. Next I'll summon my mother grizzly in attack mode!" **(Original stats: Attack: 1400, Defense: 1000. New Stats: Attack: 1600, Defense: 1200)**. "Now Grizzly, attack his face down!". As the bear charged forward he saw the standard arena turn into an underwater city reminiscent of Atlantis.

"Thank you," Hadrian said with a grin while the family from that world cheered loudly, especially Hassleberry, and Jaden Yuki looked confused "you just destroyed my Gravekeeper's Nobleman. When he's destroyed I can special summon any other Gravekeeper monster from my deck in face down defense position.".

"You wanted me to attack," Jaden said with a smirk "not bad. I'll set three cards face down and end my turn.".

"Then I'll go," Harry declared "and I'll play pot of greed to draw two more cards!". After drawing the hand he saw the Ishtar grin widely "Now I'll flip up my strongest Gravekeeper, the Gravekeeper's visionary!".

"And I'll activate my trap, torrential tribute!" Jaden called out "Whenever a monster is normal, flip, or special summoned I can activate this card to destroy all monsters on the field!".

"And I activate my Visionary's effect!" Harry countered "By discarding one Gravekeeper from my hand I can save him from destruction but that's not all. For every Gravekeeper in my graveyard he gains two hundred attack points.".

"What?!" Jaden cried out as the torrential tribute destroyed Mother Grizzly but left Visionary standing.

"Now I'll play my own field spell," Harry called out "Necrovalley! This card prevents us from targeting cards in our graveyard for an effect, prevents cards in either graveyard from being removed from play, and raises each of my Gravekeeper's attack and defense points by five hundred!". **(Visionary New Stats: Attack: 2900, Defense: 2300)**.

"Uh oh!" Jaden called out wide eyed.

"Now I'll summon my Gravekeeper's Ambusher," **(Original stats Attack: 1700, Defense: 0. New stats: Attack: 2200, Defense: 500)** Harry continued "and have my Visionary attack you directly!".

"I activate call of the haunted!" Jaden called out "To bring back my mother grizzly!"

"You'll still take fifteen hundred points of damage." Harry pointed out with a grin as Jaden's bear was blown to bits and the True Slifer Red's life points dropped down to twenty five hundred.

"But when Mother Grizzly is destroyed I can special summon another water monster with fifteen hundred or less attack to the field in face up attack mode," Jaden said "and I'll choose another Mother Grizzly!".

"Which will just get destroyed by my Ambusher!" Harry called out as the second bear was hunted down, reducing Jaden's life points to seventeen hundred while Harry still had four thousand.

"And now I'll use my Mother Grizzly's ability to summon out Reece the Ice Mistress!" Jaden called out as the petite snow woman appeared on the field.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Harry called out as Jaden nodded gratefully.

"My move then," Jaden called "and I'll remove my two mother Grizzly cards from play to special summon Fenrir in attack mode!" **(Attack: 1400, Defense: 1200)**.

"And that's the duel," Harry called out "I activate my trap card, ceasefire!"

"Oh shit not that card!" Jaden called out wide eyed.

"Oh yeah," Harry said with a grin "Ceasefire flips all face down monsters face up, blocks flip effects, and deals you five hundred points of damage for every effect monster on the field. There are four so you take four thousand damage, and that's the duel!".

"Dam it!" Jaden exclaimed irritably "And I had my best monster in my hand too!".

"What was it?" Harry asked, walking over curiously as the two duelists' friends walked down as well.

"Slifer the sky dragon." Jaden said showing the card as Harry seemed to choke on air.

"Really glad I won when I did then." Harry said wide eyed while the others nodded, just as shocked.

"Well maybe you'll win next time." He said, interjecting himself into the competition as both groups turned towards him.

"Next time?!" the all asked at once as he grinned widely.

"I manage sixty three dimensions and more come in all the time," he said with a shrug "I need entertainment. But just so you know, you won't remember anything about these duels except when here so…later!" and with that he sent them all back to their home worlds before sighing and returning to his desk. "I hate paperwork." He grumbled miserably.


End file.
